


The emperors laugh

by Dirtpie39



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Devious kuroko, KnB fic - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Ticklish Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtpie39/pseuds/Dirtpie39
Summary: Kuroko wakes up to see a sleeping Akashi with a small smile on his face. Kuroko then thinks to make him laugh and hatches a plan, a ticklish plan!





	The emperors laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I’ve ever written so pretty please with a cherry on top be nice when judging it and constructive criticism is absolutely welcome!   
> Enjoy the fic!!!!!!!

Kuroko woke up with a relatively quiet yawn, leaning upward then looking to his left he saw his lover, Akashi Seijuro, whom he loved so much. Akashi was wearing a black tank top with black shorts that had two white strips on both sides. Meanwhile kuroko himself was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. As kuroko looked at his lover he noticed he had a small smile on his face and that made kuroko smile too. It was pretty rare to see the feared rakuzan captain smile and he means a genuine, heart felt smile. It was the one smile that could make his heart skip a beat and send butterfly’s to his belly. Now that he thinks about it he’s seen him smile and while that’s a sweet sight, kuroko has never seen nor heard him laugh. At the thought of a laughing Akashi, kuroko’s face heats up immensely making him slam his face into his hands. But in doing so he’s also trying to think of ways to make Akashi laugh. He thought of using jokes but even if that did make him laugh it’d only last a little while and kuroko wanted full belly laughter. Then it hit him when kuroko was little he got tickled sometimes by his parents and then he thought that maybe, just maybe Akashi was ticklish too. That was perfect! The only problems being how would he do it? What If he’s not ticklish? Or what if he try’s to retaliate? Kuroko himself was extremely ticklish as a kid and even now so if he tried to tickle him back he’d become a weak puddle of laughter. But to kuroko it’ll be worth it! And with that thought he hears Akashi yawning and leaning upward on there bed.

“Good morning, Tetsuya.”

“Good morning, Akashi-kun” in saying good morning kuroko was trying to think about how to put his idea into action. He could just straight up pounce on him but he has yet to find out if he’s ticklish and Akashi’s a little quicker than him so he’d get caught. He should probably use a surprise attack but first he had to find out if he’s ticklish. With that kuroko jams his finger into Akashi’s side making a loud and quite cute, kuroko might add, yelp escape his lips.

“Tetsuya! W-what are you doing?!”

“Sorry Akashi-kun, I thought I saw something strange on your shirt but I was mistaken.”

“But you could have just told me then I would do it myself.”

“True, but I wanted to do it”

“Well alright then.” And with that kuroko had the information he needed. Now all that’s left to do is actually do the surprise attack. Akashi was probably suspicious of kuroko now but that didn’t matter to him cause he already had his eyes set on his goal, make Akashi laugh! Akashi then got off the bed and headed to there bathroom and that’s when kuroko got another idea. He could surprise attack him while he was reading his book. Akashi enjoyed reading a lot so once he starts reading he gets ultra focused on it and that makes him less aware of his surroundings enough for kuroko to attack! Question was when will he start reading? With that in mind he might have to do it before then. Kuroko had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed that Akashi had already sat down and luckily was reading his book. It was time for his devious plan to be put into action! Kuroko got up out of bed, went over to Akashi as quietly as possible when he was behind him and when he was just about to attack Akashi says.

“What are you doing Tetsuya?” Hearing that kuroko nearly jumped out of his skin and went next to akashi.

“Nothing just…. checking if the chair your sitting on needs cleaning.” Kuroko was starting to sweat a little but then he heard Akashi say.

“I cleaned this chair yesterday so it doesn’t need anymore cleaning.”

“Oh ok akashi-kun.” Damn! It looks like Akashi really was suspicious of him after today’s earlier incident. Looks like kuroko’s just gonna have to risk pouncing on him head on. About 20 minutes went by and kuroko was becoming more and more irritated. Why couldn’t he just get what he wanted? All he wanted was to hear and see his lover laugh. Was that so much to ask? To him it wasn’t so he was gonna very well do something about it right now.

“Hey, Akashi-kun. Why don’t you come sit next to me while you read?” said kuroko with a small smile on his face.

“Well alright then if it’ll make you happy Tetsuya.” Akashi then made his way over to Kuroko then sat down next to him. Perfect! Now his plan can be put into action but first he’ll have to check what page of his book Akashi is on so he can tell him when his attacks over. He wouldn’t want to angry him further than he’s already going to by making him lose his page completely. Kuroko then leaned over Akashi’s shoulder a little and looked at his book to see that he is on page 114.

“Sorry Akashi-kun, I just need to hear your laughter!”

“What are you….Tetsuyahahahaha!!! Nohohoho!” Kuroko had quickly squeezed akashi’s sides making Akashi drop his book on the floor, to be forgotten for quite some time, and fall back on the bed kuroko and Akashi were sitting on. Kuroko then hopped on top of Akashi and shoved his hands while wiggling his fingers in to Akashi’s armpits causing thee Akashi Seijuurou, captain of both the generation of miracles and rakuzan, to squeal! Kuroko blushed a dark shade of crimson and wiggles his fingers a little faster.

“Waihhht stohohohp tetsuyahaha!”

“But I just started, Akashi-kun.”

“Nohohohoh myhehe ordereres arehaha absoluhtehehe!!! Stahahap!!!”

“Nope. Your laughters too cute to stop just yet!” Having said that kuroko takes his arms out of akashi’s armpits and swiftly pulls up akashi’s shirt to tickle his belly. Making akashi’s laughter settle a little and turn into softer giggles. Kuroko wasn’t happy about this so he starts squeezing his ribs making him buck his hips and loud booming laughter practically explode out.

“NOhohohhaha! Theeheesuyhahahahaha!!!!!!” Kuroko now decides to stop tickling Akashi and then leans down to kiss the top of akashi’s nose and then sprints out of the area cause god knows how angry he’ll be when he catches his breath. Meanwhile Akashi after a couple minutes has caught his breath and was emitting an evil aura saying

“Tetsuya you are so going to get it!”


End file.
